mario_party_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party Eclipse Wiki
Mario Party Eclipse (MPE for short) is a fan-made version of Mario Party (primarily based off of the 6th game) that will be a forum game, done by Timmy. __FORCETOC__ Overall Gameplay Players move around the board with their character, trying to collect coins and Stars to surpass their rivals. Just like the classic Mario Parties, whoever has the most Stars, followed by coins will win once the game is over. There is a Day & Night cycle like in Mario Party 6, along with Orbs that can be set as traps to hinder rivals who trigger them. To move, the host will give you your roll, and you look at the picture of the board to move; the character you are playing as will represent you. If you were to roll 7 Spaces, your character will move 7 Spaces. But, players must indicate which direction they will go if they reach a junction, along with deciding if they want to trigger any other events they pass, and using any Orbs before they move. Strategizing and using Orbs wisely is key to success, along with having a little luck. Dice Block rolls are decided with Random.org, so that it is randomized fairly. There is no set turn order; if Player A takes their go before Player B, the former's move will count first. Mini-Games are interactive here, so be sure to do well in them! Do your best, have fun, and aim to be the Superstar! Codes & ConductCategory:Browse It takes a lot of effort to put this together, and I do my best to ensure the highest quality of hosting to ensure that everyone has a great experience with MPE! However, there are standards and requirements that must be followed. 'Standards' #The biggest one here is being active. You don't have to be on 24/7, nor do moves need to be made within minutes, but PLEASE be active to avoid keeping the host and the other players waiting. If you feel that you'll be busy, it may be best if you avoided signing up for the time being. #In addition to activity, if circumstances occur where you can no longer play due to being less active; send me a message so I can get a replacement! If that's the case, I'll certainly understand. #This wiki is here for a reason! Before you ask any questions, be sure to check here. If you need clarification however, feel free to ask! #Tying in with point number 3, be sure to complete your moves properly and make sure you've calculated your movements well. If you are unsure how to complete your move between multiple situations, make your move like, "If I can do Action A, I'll go on path A. If not, I'll go on path B." When making your move, you must tell me if you want to use an Orb, indicate what direction you're going at a junction, interact with any passing board events (Orb Shop, Queen Bee, Pink Boo) and what Space you are going to land on. Also make sure you indicate if you pass an Orb Space! #Be a good sport! Don't disrespect me or the other players. If you are unsure as to what just happened, just ask! In addition, please leave out any negative/rude comments after the game is done, but constructive criticism is welcome! In addition, if I make any mistakes, please message me and tell me politely! #Try your best to win and have fun! 'Requirements' *Being able to print screen your computer screen, a simple Art program (i.e. Paint) AND having an account on a website where you can upload images. Necessary for when you have to send in your scores for mini-games! *Somewhere where I may contact you, outside of the websites I'm hosting on! Skype is the best one, and it's easy to get! No speaking necessary, just for simple messaging and it's also useful if you want to instantly message me for anything game related! *Being able to load Flash games and not have your computer crashing from loading images. There are many images to be loaded throughout my hosting, so ensure your hardware can handle it! This also means avoid using mobile devices, preferably. Failure to follow these will result in being disqualified in the'' current MPE game and'' possibly rejected from any'' future ones''. Remember, we're all here to have fun! Playable Characters There are a variety of characters to play as in MPE, and some more playable characters not from the original game! 'Non-Playable Characters' These characters may not be playable, but still have a role and you may encounter them as you play! Spaces Spaces are triggered when landed on; the point of Mario Party is to travel a board filled entirely with spaces and win. Each Space has their own effect, and can change depending on if it's day or night. Orbs Orbs are essential in this game, because they allow you to influence the game with their many effects. They can be used to either support yourself, affect rivals or set traps on the board. You can receive them from either Orb Spaces, or purchasing them from the Orb Shop. Players have 2 separate inventory slots; the first is for Blue & Green Orbs, the other is for Yellow & Red Orbs. They may hold 3 in each slot, use up to 1 Orb for each inventory slot each turn and must use any Orbs before they '''move. Sometimes you can even find coins in the Orbs, with Yellow ones giving the most! '''Green Orbs Green Orbs are meant to be used on either yourself or can hinder rivals. Many affect your movement, and some even cause Status Effects! 'Yellow Orbs' Yellow Orbs are meant to be set on the board, and become a Character Space. The owner of this Space will be rewarded when a rival triggers it, in addition to receiving 5 coins if they land on their own Character Space. They can only be set on Blue/Red Spaces within 6 Spaces behind or ahead of them, and cannot be set in the Lucky/Unlucky Route. They can be triggered indefinitely, but a rival CAN cover your Character Space with their own and claim it. 'Red Orbs' Similar to Yellow Orbs, Red Orbs are meant to be set as a roadblock on the board and can be set within a 6 Space radius of the user's current location. However, they only trigger once and then disappear once'' they are passed by a rival; they don't necessarily benefit the owner either. Unlike Character Spaces, Roadblocks cannot be covered and still retain the effects of a Blue or Red Space; the owner does not get a 5-coin bonus for landing on their own Roadblock. 'Blue Orbs' These function much differently; you don't use them manually to boost yourself, hinder rivals, nor do you set them on the board. These are for protection from specific board events. You may discard it at your own will if you receive any of this, but you never know when it may come in handy! Once they are used in those scenarios, they disappear. Mini-Games If you're a Mario Party fan, you should know how Mini-Games work! When you land on a Space, it affects the colour of your Panel for the turn; which is often either Blue or Red. Some Spaces cause it to turn into a different colour, which then randomly turns into one of the two aforementioned colours. When all 4 panels are the same colour, a 4-Player Mini-Game takes place. When there are some that are Red and others Blue, those who share the same matching colours are on teams for the mini-game. There can also be more than 1 mini-game in a turn as well (such as Duel, Bubble and Fireworks), depending on if certain Spaces are triggered, but in the end, ''all 4 players ''play in a mini-game per turn. *If we have 1 Blue, and 3 Red or vice-versa, a 1 vs. 3 Mini-Game takes place. *If we have 2 Blue and 2 Red, a 2 vs 2 Mini-Game takes place. *Character Spaces make a panel Purple, which then converts into either Blue or Red. Likewise, Happening, Duel and Miracle Spaces turn a panel Green, which then convert into either Blue or Red. *Spaces that only appear in the Day turn your panel Blue. *Spaces that only appear at Night turn your panel Red. Statuses As stated before, Statuses are often caused by Orbs. These can help or hinder you, but when played with properly, they can help you win the game. You may only have ''1 ''status ''at a time; ''you ''cannot overwrite it with another one AND you cannot use any Green Orbs that affect the Dice Block. Examples are Mushroom, Sluggish 'Shroom, and the Gold Mushroom. Final 5 Turns During the last 5 turns, things get changed up quite a bit! Plan well, because you can make a great comeback! The following effects will take place: *Landing on the same Space as a rival will now trigger a Duel Mini-Game. *Landing on a Blue, Red or your own Character Space will now offer triple the amount; Blue gives 9 coins, Red takes away 9 coins and landing on your own Character Space gives you 15 coins. *Mini-Games now reward an additional 10 coins for winning. '4th Place Support' To help out the player in last place, one of these 3 events can occur to help them! 'Final Roulette' In addition to those 3 effects along with 4th Place Support, one of these events can take place as well! Bonus Stars Even after the game has ended, it is still possible to win. There are 5 Bonus Stars and all of them will be awarded; if you accomplish the task required for the Bonus Star, you get an additional Star added to your Star count. There can also be multiple winners for a Bonus Star as well. Don't overlook them, because they can make or break the game!